The Hunger
by Monokub
Summary: An extension of my last bonus chapter of DGR: Gender Bender Edition. With a tug and a fall, Naegi finds herself suddenly trapped by two lust-hungry girls, who want nothing more than to "give Naegi a bath". What starts out as a hot bath, ends up in a steamy experience for Naegi. One-shot! My first lemon-based fanfic so feedback(genre wise) would be appreciated. Warning: Sex-Content


A/N: I will warn all following readers in advanced- this is unlike anything I've done before, in that it will be rather graphic as opposed to my usual works. It is also my first time working in such a manner, so if it's not good, don't shoot the messenger X/ I'm just following the requests, but I've never done this before X/. Like I said, this will be VERY graphic as opposed to my usual works. It's also the first time writing lemon-based fanfics like this, so idk if it'll turn out good or not X/

Anyway, onto the...well...at this point, it's about to turn into Hentai for the very first time : /...

...

...

...

"G-Girls stop, please!" Naegi begged as she was pulled into the bathroom.

They were monsters- no. Monsters kill their prey either savagely or without reason and remorse. These two, Ikusaba and Kirigiri, were worse than monsters. At least at the moment, anyway.

It was too late for regrets. Naegi already told herself that.

Merely several hours ago, Ikusaba and Kirigiri had effectively ruined Naegi's birthday. In an attempt to make the perfect birthday cake for Naegi, the two lovesick girls ended up destroying one of Naegi's several ovens, set the kitchen on fire, and short circuited all the electronics in the house. It would take several hours before the electricity ran through Naegi's house again.

The two girls showed great remorse and sadness from the hassle they caused. Attempting it make it up to her, they even baked a batch of brownies as a replacement cake, cutting out a large slice, topping it off with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, and placing a candle on top. It was supposed to be both Naegi's alternate birthday cake and an apology.

Despite all they had done, however, Naegi forgave them both. They loved her, Naegi knew that, and she loved them back. Wanting to show just how much the two meant to her, she even went to the lengths of dumping her head face first into the bowl containing her cake. Smothering her face in the ice cream, she immediately went on to comment and hint at how she would need a bath.

If there was one thing the girls loved, it was bathing with Naegi. Whether through perverted means or just the simple idea of being close to Naegi, they loved being able to help wash Naegi whenever necessary. Perhaps it was simply a matter of wanting to make Naegi happy? After all, the entire idea of making the cake was to bring joy to Naegi on her one day off.

On top of that, it was sort of a reward-like offering for all the hard work Naegi did for the Future Foundation. On top of being one of the high-classed staff members of the organization, she was the Ultimate Symbol of hope. A figure that was meant to preserve hope for the entire world, and one that would fight to prevent any and all future despair.

Unfortunately for her, her plan worked a little too well.

As if they read her mind, or even planned for this entire scenario to play out, Ikusaba and Kirigiri were already undressed down to their bras and panties. They had a full grip of the situation that Naegi displayed, and were already responding faster than she anticipated. On second thought, it wasn't just the situation they had a grip on.

They also had a grip on Naegi's pant legs, which they immediately yanked as they began dragging Naegi across the floor, and inadvertently hitting her head. There was only one location a couple of sex-crazed maniacs like them would do at a time like this. They were headed straight for Naegi's bathroom upstairs, which Naegi soon discovered later.

No amount of pleading, no amount of crying, and definitely no amount of begging, would stop these two crazed succubi from completing their mission. She pulled with all her might, she dragged her fingernails across the floor, she tried holding onto the edges of walls, and yet, Naegi was powerless. She was going up to the bathroom, whether or not she wanted to.

And she was helpless against the fiends dragging her.

No sooner than a minute passed until Naegi finally found herself across the bathroom floor. On the bright side, the two finally let go of her legs. On the down side, Ikusaba was still holding Naegi's legs for a moment as Kirigiri locked the bathroom door. Granted, it could just as easily be unlocked if Naegi managed to reach it, but she was sure that within the split few seconds it took to undo the locks, Ikusaba and Kirigiri could easily rush over and tackle her away again.

Naegi's bathroom, like many other rooms within the housing, was rather grand to see. It had a Jacuzzi-like bathtub, two glass-walled showers, and several high-quality porcelain sinks with mirror-glass cabinets above them. The entire floor was polished white tiles, as well as the lower half of the surrounding walls. The portions above were covered in a bright pink wallpaper, with a white flower outline pattern to it.

Due to security reasons, there were no windows in the bathroom, or Naegi's room for that matter. They couldn't risk the chance of someone breaking in through the window or not. And, you know...Naegi being a girl and all, that was another factor as well.

Like there were around the rest of the house, there were actually two monitors on the eastern side of the walls, both of which could display various sections outside of Naegi's house, which was also thanks to the security cameras around it. By simply pressing the buttons below the screens, she could switch to different viewpoints and angles that each of the cameras displayed. It was to give that whole "outside world" feel to the room.

When the door was securely locked, Ikusaba finally did let go. It wouldn't matter at this point. Ikusaba swayed side to side as she calmly walked over to the tub. With a simple turn of the knob, the water was already pouring down in a torrential waterfall from the faucet.

Even if she knew it was pointless, she had to try. Naegi slowly leaned up, trying to keep herself from alerting Ikusaba. With slow, cautious movement, she slowly began to crawl backwards, trying to reach for the door. If she could at least get close to the door, she might have had a chance of making it out of the room. That's when she was stopped prematurely.

She felt the back of her shoulders collide into something behind it. With a gulp, her heart skipped a beat. Shaking in a familiar sense of fear, she slowly leaned her head up, pupils shrinking with every inch. Smiling down above her, she saw Kirigiri, hands twiddling her fingers behind her back, giving her the same creepy smile she had as she and Ikusaba dragged Naegi away earlier. And she wasn't about to let Naegi leave.

"Awww, where are we going, Naaaegiiiii?" She had a sly grin on her face as she kneeled down closer to Naegi's head.

"K-Ki-Kirig-gi-" Naegi was too terrified for some reason to speak. She tensed up as she felt Kirigiri gently squeeze her shoulders. She continued to give off a creepy vibe as she slowly moved her head past Naegi's shoulders, just inches away from her face.

"I hope you don't plan on leaving, Naegi." Kirigiri whined softly, stroking the back of Naegi's head. "Your face is alllll dirty..."

She was referring to the melted vanilla smearing across Naegi's face. Mere minutes ago, starting all of this, Naegi smothered her face in the bowl of ice cream and brownie. Originally, she just wanted to make the two feel better by making an excuse to take a bath with the two of them.

She had surpassed the point where she could regret things.

Just looking into Kirigiri's eyes, it already told her something was wrong. There was a strange gleam of light in Kirigiri's eyes, a gleam that told her she was _hungry_, wanting. Naegi couldn't explain why she was so terrified. There was something about the entire situation that left her paralyzed with fear. she couldn't move, she could scream, she couldn't do anything.

"Mmmh...Look at your face, it's all...creamy." Kirigiri commented. Naegi couldn't believe what she did next. "_Hmmmhhmmm_..."

With a slow, steady breath, Kirigiri closed her eyes as she covered Naegi's cheek with her mouth. She could feel the warm of her breath as she dragged her hungering tongue across the surface of Naegi's face, licking off every little inch of ice cream plastered on Naegi's cheek.

Naegi was dumbfounded with a red blush. Her cheek was wet and slobbery from Kirigiri's saliva, as she felt her tongue slither across the surface of her skin. It gave Naegi goosebumps, making her shiver as Kirigiri erased the creamy smothering around Naegi's face. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. This was nothing like the Kirigiri that Naegi knew of.

She didn't even stop once her cheek was cleaned off. She slowly skittered her mouth and tongue lower down to Naegi's chin, getting every little inch and cranny that her tongue could reach. With each breath that Kirigiri moaned out loud, Naegi felt as her saliva escaped her mouth, dribbling down her chin.

For a moment, she thought Kirigiri's tongue was trying to pry open her mouth, feeling the tip of it pulling on the side of her lips forcefully. She could feel it across her mouth, trying to pry it open for her just reward. Just the feeling of it as Kirigiri continued licking her chin was-...

Wait a minute. That wasn't Kirigiri's.

Coming back into focus, Naegi's eyes widened as she suddenly realized Ikusaba was right in front of her. She had her legs pressed against Naegi's pinning her tightly to the ground. It was unbelievable to her. Kirigiri was wiping her face with her tongue, Ikusaba was trying to pry open her own mouth by slipping her own tongue through Naegi's defenses, or lips in this case.

"C'mon Naegi, open uuuuup..." Ikusaba whined as she continued. "I have a friend that wants to visit youuuuu." She teased.

Kirigiri eyed Naegi sinisterly. Seeing Naegi clenching her own jaw shut, her cheeks slightly puffed out as a result, it was all too adorable for Kirigiri to stand.

At this point, all Naegi could do was force her mouth shut with her teeth behind her lips. She couldn't allow these two to have their way with her like this. It was completely unlike them! Were they imposters who had secretly replaced Ikusaba and Kirigiri? It was the only explanation Naegi could come up with.

With all these things happening, Naegi was too distracted. She wasn't prepared for anything that could possibly happen next. That's why when she felt Kirigiri quickly poke both sides of Naegi's cheeks with her fingers, she was unprepared as her mouth opened slightly.

That was it. That was all Ikusaba needed for her tongue to suddenly infiltrate Naegi's mouth. All at once, Naegi's fear, heart race, and panic began to rise exponentially. She was afraid as to why these two demons were acting like this. Her heart raced from anxiety and stress as Ikusaba danced her tongue around Naegi's. And she began to panic as she felt Ikusaba's hand slowly slide down Naegi's chest to her waist.

"Mmhhhmmmmmm!" Naegi's screams were muffled as Ikusaba locked their mouths together.

The sounds of it bounced off around Ikusaba's mouth, muffling any and all sound coming from Naegi's throat. And as if to only remind her that she was still here, she nearly jumped as she felt Kirigiri licking the other side of her face again, licking off any of the creamy substance she could find.

From her chin to the top of her forehead, Kirigiri's tongue slithered up and down Naegi's face. Her left eye was forced shut as she felt Kirigiri's tongue slide over and across her own eye. Kirigiri spent an exceptional dozen seconds licking off Naegi's eyes. With each second she spent, Naegi could have sworn she was sucking in her eyeball itself, Naegi's entire vision from her left eye only consisting of the inside of Kirigiri's mouth.

It was like a snail leaving a slimy trail behind as her tongue left the surface of Naegi's eyes, leaving a thick, wet, line of drool from Naegi's eyelid to Kirigiri's mouth. She had completely and effectively licked off Naegi's entire face, save for anything left in her hair. She even had the idea of licking her ears clear of the creamy whiteness, sticking her tongue in like a worm.

Sadly it was too big for the small openings of her ears, of course.

"There we go, you're face is finally cleaned, Naegi." Kirigiri stated. "But I better make sure I didn't miss anything."

She grinned once more as she began re-slathering her tongue across Naegi's face. Even though she was completely done, she was just doing this as an excuse to lick her tongue across Naegi's face once again. She was assured that her face was perfectly clean at this point, minus any of the drool or wet saliva around it.

"Hmmmmm! Hmmmhiiiii!" Iksuaba moaned Naegi's name as her face flushed. As much as she wanted to continue dancing her tongue around Naegi's mouth, there was a bath to get to.

And both girls were still _hungry_.

With the tips of her fingers sliding down Naegi's stomach, Ikusaba grinned in her kissing as she began unbuttoning the snaps of Naegi's pajama bottoms. With each button that was removed, Ikusaba pressed her fingers down between Naegi's legs, causing the young girl to cry out as she felt her fingers press against her nether regions.

She didn't even remove the buttons on the first tries either. She just kept playfully pulling on the buttons, raising her hand slightly, and then pressed her forefinger down again with a little oomph, pretending that she was trying to get the buttons again. The sensation was stimulating, but Naegi knew this was completely wrong. She couldn't help as her legs jerked slightly and her knees buckled. It was a reaction she couldn't control.

And she wasn't even allowed to forget Kirigiri who was still behind her. If only to constantly remind her that she was still around, Kirigiri did the next crazy thing to grab Naegi's wavering attention once again.

She slowly caressed her hands across Naegi's sides under her arms, sliding her lick down to Naegi's neck and began sucking on it like a vampire. She wouldn't bite it, of course. After all, how could she even think of damaging Naegi's beautiful, clear skin? She would have killed herself for committing such a crime!

Having wrapped her arms around Naegi's sides, she playfully slid her hands to Naegi's breasts. They weren't entirely the largest breasts mind you, but Kirigiri didn't mind it all the same. To her, it was the perfect pair of breasts in the world, and all she needed. There was only one problem standing between her and sweet pleasure, and that was the buttoned pajama shirt concealing Naegi's beautiful skin.

Continuing to suck on Naegi's neck as her way of kissing, Kirigiri began massaging around Naegi's breasts, rubbing across the surface of her skin all the way around. She massaged around her beasts, in-between, and even on the front surface of her breasts that were straight out.

Like her legs, the sensation left Naegi paralyzed. She didn't want anything to do with this! it was inhumane, it was practically child molestation to the young recently-eighteen year old. But the worst part, the part that made it truly horrifying for her, was that it was begging to make her nipples a little stiff.

Why was this happening?! It was wrong in any manner of seeing it. These two seductresses were playing with Naegi's body like a toy, and against Naegi's will, her body was becoming aroused by it. With each simple touch of Naegi's breast, her nipples slowly began to harden and stiffen. It only became worse as she felt Kirigiri rip her pajama top open after playing with her for a minute.

By the time Naegi even realized it, Ikusaba had even taken off her pajama bottoms too. It probably would've been more noticeable if Ikusaba wasn't founding Naegi's tongue like a dog playing with it's chew toy. She remained on top of Naegi, with both hands on her shoulders. The way Naegi figured it, she must have slid Naegi's pants off with her own feet. It was actually quite impressive she managed to do so without Naegi ever gaining awareness or noticing this feat.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, which in reality was roughly 8 minutes, of stimulating Naegi's body, Ikusaba and Kirigiri finally pulled away. Sadly, they refused to let go of Naegi as well. The only thing they pulled away were their heads which were sucking on Naegi's tongue, and Kirigiri's mouth, which was sucking on Naegi's neck.

"I think it's time we stopped practicing, don't you Kirigiri?" Ikusaba asked with a lewd smile.

"Oh, definitely, Ikusaba." Kirigiri agreed with a nod.

Naegi was too stricken with fear to move. She tried forcing herself to move, but her body felt heavy, or empty, like she wasn't even inside of it. She couldn't even utter a word as Kirigiri casually slipped off her pajama top, Ikusaba removing her leggings. All that was left was for her undergarments, which held the treasures that Kirigiri and Ikusaba held dearly.

"Ooooh, lacey, isn't iiiiit?" Ikusaba eyed the panties with a grin.

She playfully pulled the tip of it with her finger, pulling it back and forth, slowly but tenderly. Naegi's face tightened as she felt the lacey undergarments, the thin black strip of cotton drag back and forth between her quivering mouth, her legs continuing to tremble with each pull.

Her mouth was dropped, jaw opened with fear. She couldn't move an inch, save for the contortions her face made as she felt her panty pull across her region without end. With each pull it only hastened the stimulation she was feeling. She didn't want this, but her body DID. The only thing that wanted it more was Kirigiri, who gingerly took her time of unstrapping Naegi's white-pink bra.

On top of that, this only increased the hunger both girls felt. It wasn't like regular hunger that normal people felt. This was a wanting hunger, a hunger that wouldn't be satisfied by any amount of food. The longer it went unsatisfied, the more their hearts ached out in misery. It was barbaric for the two of them to go this long.

They needed this. They needed a sweet sense of relief.

"Bath time!" They both cheered in unison, ripping off Naegi's undergarments and leaving her completely exposed. The shout and the sound of her clothes ripping literally right off of her finally managed to bring Naegi out of her horror-like trance, blinking to herself as she tried to move.

"No-!" Naegi screamed.

It was to late, however. Ikusaba nearly lunged as she caught Naegi's legs, wrapping them firmly around her own chest and in the air. Kirigiri herself was preoccupied with Naegi's upper half. As much as Naegi tried to kick, it proved futile as Ikusaba took a firm hold of them, keeping them in place with her amazing strength.

With Naegi's legs securely wrapped around Ikusaba's chest, Kirigiri took the liberty of holding Naegi in a headlock, sliding her arms under Naegi's armpits and pinning her hands behind Naegi's head. The action forced Naegi's arms stretched out to her sides, constricting them from being used. She couldn't even bend her elbows back to try and release herself.

Neither of the girls would let Naegi go. Like a hunter that caught their prey, Naegi was their trophy. And they would make sure she knew that by the time they were finished with her.

"And now for the fun part." Kirigiri announced. Naegi's eyes widened as she was hovered over the bath tub. She eyed it like it was a vat of acid, which she was about to be boiled alive in.

"In ya go!" Ikuaba yelled. In one fell swoop, Naegi let out a yelp as she was suddenly tossed into the tub.

*_SPLASH!*_

Naegi was now fully awake, if there was ever any tiredness earlier in her eyes. Her entire body was overcome with a warmness as the water surrounded her every fiber, heating her body from head to toe. She coughed as the water suddenly rushed into her mouth, already trying to scream before she even came into the tub. Luckily, she didn't have a swimming problem, nor was the tub entirely that deep. While it was a bit larger than your average sized tub, it wasn't like some enormous pool. In fact, her head easily came out the top, allowing her to gasp for air, as she sat firmly within the tub.

There was no chance or second for a moment's peace, however, as immediately upon gasping for air, Naegi was caught off guard by the two figures that jumped along inside with her. By the time Naegi even knew it, she once again found her arms stretched out to the sides, keeping them away from her head, and both her legs wrapped around a just-as-warm body. Curiously enough, this time the two figures played out differently than she expected.

This time around, Ikusaba was the one stretching her arms away from her body, and Kirigiri was the one who had Naegi's legs wrapped around her chest. But all the same, they were both nude as Naegi now was. The lust in their eyes only grew stronger at the idea of all three of them being in a tub at the same time. No amount of warm water eased her senses, no amount of sweet-smelling bubbles, which surrounded the surface of the tub, carried her off to another, happier place. She was trapped in a virtual hell as of this moment buy her two closest friends. And neither of them were looking to help out anyone except for themselves.

"Let me go!" Naegi pleaded, struggling with all her might to escape. She could feel Ikuasba's bare breasts against the back of her neck as Ikusaba held her tightly against her chest.

"But we can't let you go yet, sweetie." Ikusaba replied. At one point or another, much to Naegi's confusion, both girls already had their hands slathered with sweet smelling body wash soap.

"We still need to clean you, remember?" Kirigiri reminded.

All at once, before Naegi could even utter a word, both girls got to work on "cleaning" Naegi's entire body. To be more accurate in this case, the only areas they bothered cleaning was around Naegi's breasts, for Ikusaba, while Kirigiir just focused between her legs.

Almost instantly, Naegi's body came under a new type of warmth, one that wasn't caused from the sheer warmth of the water. Her entire body began to come under a hot flush as she felt Ikusaba's hands massaging around Naegi's nipples, Kirigiri working intently on Naegi's lower mouth.

It was a sensation Naegi had never felt before. It was revolting, disgusting! Yet no matter how much she wanted to tell at them to stop, she couldn't bring herself to. She couldn't utter a single word from this point on. Her tongue ended up sliding out of her mouth on it's own, her lungs breathing heavily as she panted.

With each stroke she felt around her breasts, her nipples became harder, even as they got wet. And with each pass Kirigiri's palms made across her regions, her legs twitched and jerked in numerous positions. It wasn't as if the hands alone were the issue. For some reason, she felt herself becoming more aroused as she felt their breasts across her naked body, each one touching her with an almost intent pattern. Kirigiri's and Ikusaba's breasts, playing along her body.

From Ikusaba's, Naegi could feel her head as it slipped between the two bountiful drums, partially covering her ears due to how far they stretched out. And Kirigiri's, it was as if they had a mind of their own. Naegi couldn't even tell if she was doing it on purpose. Each time Kirigiri crossed her hand across Naegi's gaping hole, she felt the tip of Kirigiir's nipple briefly dab in as well. Whether intentional or accident, it didn't matter. All Naegi could feel was something being poked into her lower mouth each time Kirigiri's chest crossed it.

It only got worse for her as time went on. Minutes, hours, she lost all sense of time (even though it was just minutes). The warmer her body got from the stimulation, the more haziness and lightheadedness she felt pouring into her head. It was as if the better her body began to feel, the light her entire body became as a whole. She didn't know if she should feel wrong about this anymore, the haze dulling her senses and mind.

With each and every stroke against her body, she felt herself become more and more heated, almost demanding more of this. Why was she thinking this?! This was wrong! She knew it was! What was going on, what they were doing, it was all wrong, and she knew it! But as if to only correct her line of reasoning, Kirigiri already took the initiative to show her just how right this all truly was.

With a quick twiddle of her fingers, Naegi watched, almost in a trance, as she calmly lowered her fingers down into the water. She couldn't understand what was going on until Kirigiri had preformed her evil deed. Naegi let out an inaudible yelp as she felt two of Kirigiri's soapy wet fingers, enter inside of her. Her two fingers felt smooth to her cave as Kirigiri forcefully shoved her fingers in, little by little, with each passing second.

Naegi's eyes nearly rolled back as she felt her two fingers swirl around, side to side, as if purposely trying to expand her gaping maw. It was truly wrong at this point. But Naegi couldn't even care anymore. She couldn't even focus. And as if to distract her from Kirigiri's pleasuring, she showed no resistance as Ikusaba pressed Naegi's face into her luscious breasts. If her body was under control by someone else, it was made apparent at this point. Naegi couldn't stop herself.

She couldn't figure out why she was doing it, or what mystical force commanded her to do it, but she did. Like a newborn child, Naegi felt her mouth cover the entire front of Ikusaba's breasts, sucking on it as if expecting some sweet nectar to fill her stomach. She felt Ikusaba's nipple become harder as her own tongue lathered it with her own mucus.

She was no better than them anymore. She felt herself continue to suckle on the jug in front of her like she was trying to suck water out of a hose or something. With Kirigiri playing with her vagina, and Ikusaba keeping her content by nuzzling her breast in Naegi's mouth, Naegi felt nothing but utter bliss.

Utter, sickening, bliss.

The act of it made Naegi shed a single tear. If there was any fight left in her body by the end of all this, this was the proof that she needed. Something to tell her that this was all wrong. Of course, she didn't do anything else about it, but at least she could say she wasn't entirely satisfied with doing this. She didn't even care as she felt herself wrap a single hand around Ikuasba's breast, seeming as if she was trying to squeeze out whatever sweet filling juice was keeping them so large. She didn't care that Kirigiri was continuing to follow with her gaping mouth, now adding a third finger as if she had just made room for it.

Nothing mattered to her anymore except for this one, single moment, of pure bliss.

Bliss, was officially good.

It was satisfying to feel bliss.

The longer this continued, Naegi felt herself being overcome with more and more bliss. If at any point she had changed her mind about what she was doing with Ikusaba's breasts, it wouldn't have mattered as Ikusaba kept her left hand pressed against the back of Naegi's neck, practically forcing her into it.

She was their toy, and she knew it. And now, all she knew was a sensation she never felt before. she couldn't stop it from growing and growing. Slowly, she felt a strange tingling sensation which started between her legs, and began to rise up through her body. She didn't know what it was or what to expect. it was like some sensation telling her to pee, but different. To her, it felt like her body was practically asking her herself, for permission, for this release. She needed to release, no matter how disgusting the deed was. She needed to feel some sensation to end all of this blissful fantasy once and for all!

She needed something to just finally bring an end to everything around her!

And just like that, she gave up.

Kirigiri's eyes widened with a sickening grin as she saw it. She saw the little spews of Naegi's own _creamy whiteness_ shoot out of her trench, floating within the pool of water that surrounded the three of them. The look in her eyes told Ikusaba what Kirigiri had just witnessed. The act of doing it was enough for Naegi. She felt an exceeding feeling of relaxation, calmness, enter her whole body. Her heart rate finally calmed, her breathing came to a stand still. She took a deep breath through her nose as she practically forced herself to expel Ikusaba's breasts from her mouth.

All she could do at that moment was breath deeply with a red face. Even if the sensation was with her for only a few moments, it felt like heaven. A type of heaven where you think absolutely nothing could bother you or harm you anymore. One that sent a tremor through your whole body as you felt yourself be at ease.

However, even this was only for a short while.

With each deep breath, Naegi felt herself coming back into person. With each following breath, her eyes began to widen little by little. Only after accumulating all that had happened, did Naegi realize what she had just did. She was mortified. She couldn't believe it, nor did she want to believe it. It was putrid. Unruly. She had never felt more disgusted with herself than she just did. But there was no going back from this point. As disgusted as she was, she now knew she had to live with this for the rest of her life.

The only thing she managed to do was leave her jaw opened, gaping in fear, as she once did before she felt the blissfulness that had once filled her. She felt exhausted, and sickened. If there was ever a time to be disgusted with one's self, she decided now was that one time. And no matter how much she was disgusted, she was only left with horror as she discovered one pressing detail:

The other two were still _hungry_.

"My, my, Naegi," Kirigiri said with a wicked grin, "it looks like you got some of the action on your own, but we didn't get to have any of our own _fun_ yet." She commented.

"Oh, I know what you mean, Kirigiri," Ikusaba slurped her lips with excitement, "I never got to have my fair share of the _fun_ yet either..."

The sight of both girls looking at her like this was enough to finally push Naegi over the edge.

She couldn't take it anymore. She CAN'T take it anymore. If she took it, she felt like she would die- no. Not just die. She felt like she would die, only to come back to life, and die again in an endless cycle of death and rebirth. It was a fate far worse than any death one could be presented with.

That's when she realized, they were no longer holding her.

"_This is my chance!"_ She screamed to herself.

She had to take a chance. There would be no other chances after this. There would possibly be nothing after this.

With one, large breath, she burst. She kicked forward at Kirigiri, splashed some of the soapy water into Ikusaba's eyes, then ran to the one thing that could bring her hope. The door. The only thing standing between her and freedom from this point was the door. Having kicked Kirigiri square in the face, she felt confident in that she must be a little disoriented from the experience.

And with how long it usually takes soapy water to leave someone's eyes, she knew it at least gave her a full ten seconds to get out of Ikusaba's reach. It was all she would need to unlock the bolts to the door, and escape with as little dignity as she could muster by this point.

But fate never worked.

It was never kind, never on one's side. It had other plans in mind.

And it took the opportunity to remind Naegi herself of that.

The minute her foot touched the ground, she felt herself falling. Her foot, which had only briefly been exposed to the ground, gave out, as her soapy-watered foot slid back across the surface with ease. It was definitely a matter of fate. Only fate would tell her about the harshness of life. With her head impacting with the floor, it was already over.

She wasn't dead, she wasn't dying. Just dazed. That daze would be enough to ruin everything. She wouldn't escape now, or ever.

Using the brief seconds it took to gather her composure once more, Naegi groaned as her faded vision slowly began coming back to her. Rolling on her back, she was somewhere she didn't want to be. She was lying on the floor, weak and helpless. She was lying there, looking up as she saw them.

Her two naked oppressors, the one who brought her to this dungeon, staring sternly down at her with both their arms crossed. They were both dripping wet, the cold making their chest rather stiff, but they didn't care. They didn't look angry, but they didn't look happy either. They just seemed the same way they've always looked.

_Hungry_.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a thief here." Kirigiri commented tapping her elbow. The comment actually left Naegi with a slight bit of confusion, even without the haziness she felt from earlier.

"T-Th-Thief?" Naegi mumbled questionably.

"Why yes, Naegi." Ikusaba said with a smile. "You see, we did you the favor by making you feel good."

"But you didn't take the time to pay us back for it, Naegi." Kirigiri explained.

"**And we want to be paid back, in full."**

They both kneeled down, both their legs around each of Naegi's.

There was no more time to regret.

It was over for her. As Kirigiri's naked, cold body crawled up to Naegi's head, Ikusaba took the position between Naegi's legs. Naegi's eyes were filled with fear, the same fear that left her in a paralyzed state. It wouldn't matter anymore if she apologized or not. She knew they wouldn't listen to anything they would say. She could feel the cold droplets of water dripping from Kirigiri's body as it felt upon Naegi's chest. Kirigiri continued to crawl, her arms and legs to Naegi's sides, until she was right above her head.

Nothing Naegi had previously been through would ever prepare her for what came next.

They delivered pleasure to her in a manner she would never understand or comprehend. Naegi's eyes widened as her pupils she. She felt Ikusaba grab her legs, lifting them in the air along with her waist. With one, slimy lick, Naegi let out a hallowed scream as she felt Ikusaba's mouth take her entire opening in her mouth.

Naegi's face twitched and moved as if to scream, but nothing came out. All that came out were deep, shallow, breaths as Ikusaba's tongue inserted itself into Naegi's lower mouth. She felt her slippery tongue swirl around Naegi's insides, digging in as deep as her tongue would let her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. But nothing she did would work. And it wouldn't anymore by this point.

During the time Naegi took Ikusaba's tongue into her lower mouth, Kirigiri took both her legs, setting them under Naegi's head as she involuntarily leaned it forward. With Naegi's lower mouth being filled with Ikusaba's saliva, Kirigiri wanted to experience a similar sensation, whether or not against Naegi's will.

"Mhhhhh! Mhhhmhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naegi screamed into Kirigiri's snatch.

The vibrations of her scream only ended up increasing Kirigiri's arousal. With one hard thrust to Naegi's face, she pushed her gaping maw over Naegi's mouth, muffling her further screams and as she felt Kirigiri's walls suck in her tongue like a vacuum cleaner.

Any and all sense of disgust she felt in the past was nothing like the one she was feeling now. Pinning her hands to the floor, and using her feet under Naegi's head, Naegi was forced to swallowing the oncoming sweat that dripped from Kirigiri's nether. With her nose practically touching the tip of her clitoris, Naegi was helpless as she took all of Kirigiri in her mouth.

Kirigiri, at the same time, was experiencing a similar bliss that she once gave to Naegi with her fingers. Feeling herself stimulating with an unbelievable sensation, Kirigiri's tongue dangled from her mouth as she gasped in ecstasy. She couldn't help herself as her eyes rolled behind her head. She needed more, and she needed more now! As if she was a man herself, she began panting as she thrusted her maw repeatedly into Naegi's face, forcing her tongue to absorb the fresh liquids that dripped from it.

Wait, why was she forced?

She wasn't forced to insert her tongue into Kirigiri, only her face was smashed against her regions.

Who said she was forced to do this?

Nobody did!

Nobody forced her to open her mouth and take Kirigiri inside of her. She was under someone else's control, she had to be! Why was she doing this?! With each thrust Kirigiri forced against Naegi's mouth, Naegi herself quivered as she felt Ikusaba's tongue continue to moisten her own innards. Keeping her own walls open by forcing her tongue against the insides, she was experiencing another moment of bliss, feeling Ikusaba sucking in all, if any, previous juices Naegi had once released as Kirigiri forced her.

This was insane! Why was she going through all this? It felt so good, but it was suffocating. Her legs, which were supported up by Ikusaba's shoulders as she slurped, were going numb, either by the feeling Ikusaba delivered to her, or the way they were hanging in the air. And the more Kirigiri moaned as she took in Naegi's face, the more she leaned forward, panting heavier and heavier by the second.

Naegi felt herself growing hazy once more, with Kirigiri feeling the same sensation as she came closer and closer.

Both Naegi's and Kirigiri's eyes rolled back as they experienced total bliss. It was a feeling that no one could ever explain. It was coming to the both of them, faster and faster with each thrust. The faster it came, the more heat Naegi felt against her face as Kirigiri's mouth breathed on her. Naegi was losing all feeling of self.

She didn't know who she was anymore. She felt it coming through her legs, coming faster with each dab of tongue Ikusaba inserted her with.

_It was coming..._

_ It was coming..._

_It was-!_

...

...

...

"Naegi!" Naegi suddenly opened her eyes startled, having heard the two familiar shouts once more. She was breathing heavily as she looked around. She couldn't believe it! In fact, she actually couldn't understand it either. She was still in the bathroom, as she expected. But she was still in the bath tub too.

What just happened?

And not only that, but, as opposed to Ikusaba who was behind her earlier, now Kirigiri was there. Looking ahead of her once more, she was just as surprised by the sight of Ikusaba, leaning close in front of her with a worried look.

"G-Girls...?" Naegi looked back and forth in confusion.

"Naegi!" They both squealed happily as they hugged her. They were all naked just like earlier mind you, but c'mon, it was a bath tub for Pete sake.

"Oh thank goodness you woke up." Kirigiri sighed. Ikusaba backed away a little once more.

"You had us really worried, you know that?" Ikusaba commented.

"W-Worried?" Naegi raised her brow. "What are you- Ow!" She suddenly yelped as she felt the small lump on her head.

"Ooh! Take it easy, it's still new." Ikusaba warned, gently pulling her hand away.

"N-New?"

"Yeah!" Kirigiri nodded. "Don't you remember? You banged your head downstairs," the two of them looked away slightly embarrassed, "when we...uhh...dragged you by the legs." She finished.

Naegi finally understood what this was all about now. She was having nothing more than a nightmare this whole time. After trying to make it up to the two previously, she, indeed, remembered how she landed head first onto the floor. This whole time, she thought she had just bumped her head, but who knew it was actually enough to knock her out? She didn't, that's for sure. She didn't even know she passed out.

"We're really, REALLY, sorry, Naegi." Ikusaba apologized with a frown. "I-I guess we just got ... a bit too excited, is all. You were passed out for half an hour, and it took us twenty minutes to realize you were knocked out."

"We're really sorry." Kirigiri added again with a slight hug. Naegi just sighed in relief. She can't believe she almost mistook these two for sexual deviants like in her nightmare. Of course they wouldn't be anything like she just dreamed about. She actually hated herself for ever thinking it was real.

"Wait, it took you almost half an hour to realize I was unconscious?" Naegi finally realized. The other two just blushed.

"W-Well.." Ikusaba muttered scratching her cheek. "W-Well, we kind of had the idea that you got yourself dirty to begin with just to let us bathe with you."

"And up till ten minutes ago, w-we just figured you were really trying to show us you forgave us, or were just being a good sport about it." Kirigiri added, also blushing. "We were sure you made yourself a mess for us, you know?"

"W-Wait," Naegi blushed slightly," does that mean you undressed-"

"Oh, relax!" Ikusaba cut her off with a playful smile. "We're all girls, remember?"

"Besides, all we cleaned was your face and hair." Kirigiri stated. She turned away as Naegi looked back to her again. "We uhhh...didn't want to worry about cleaning _anything else_ unless you were okay with it." Naegi sighed again. These were DEFINITELY her true friends.

"Trust me, if you knew what I just went through, I'd be fine with anything at this point."

"Say yeah, what happened to you anyway?" Ikusaba asked curiously. "While you were asleep you were making a whole bunch of noises." Naegi's blush deepened as she scratched the back of her head, being careful not to touch her swollen spot once again.

"Eh heh heh, ehhhh I'll...tell you about it some other time." She promised.

And with that, the girls continued to clean up for the rest of the evening. Only taking several minutes, they later enjoyed the Jacuzzi's alternate functions like it's whirlpool setting and it's massage settings. Being one of the only things not affected by the short circuiting from earlier, it gave them a way to relax and pass the time until nightfall.

After a long, tiring, day, and everything she went through, Naegi didn't care anymore as she felt the two of them hugging her closely in bed. It felt nice to feel their warm bodies against her, given how the sheets were still wet from the sprinkler system. It was the only source of warmth she had since the electricity didn't come back until just before they were about to go to bed that night. First thing tomorrow, to their annoyance, it would be back to work. On the bright side, though, they all had a job working in the same area, so they could still be close.

Here, in the warm reaches of Ikusaba and Kirigiri, Naegi knew, that she would always be safe. She had no reason to fear the girls truly, nor anything they as the trio slept, Naegi's eyes opened briefly at a sudden thought:

_Was that a nightmare...or a fantasy?_

The thought of it made Naegi shiver...

...

...

...

A/N: ANNNNNNND DONE! Hoofta! Oh golly... I honestly don't know what to say X/ to be honest, this is the first (and most likely last) time I ever worked on anything like this X/ It was rather hard for me to pull off (don't let the fact I did it in a day's time as I normally would fool you XP). I don't know what to say honestly. I mean, what do you say to yourself after just writing some lemony/porny fanfic X/? "Yippee"? "I CANT LIVE WITH MYSELF ANYMORRRRRRE-! *lands at the bottom of the bridge*"? Lol seriously, i don't know what to say XP On the only + side, aside from the fact I made it rather long (I MEAN THE CHAPTER!) as my normal works, I can't say it was all bad, and I managed to keep it the same size as my usual chapters. Most of all, i don't have to worry about any future possible requests for awhile either.

Like I said earlier, this is my first time/attempt at a lemon-based fanfic like this, so let me know how I did. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go cry in a corner while hugging myself with shame for a few hours X*(...


End file.
